Shall I Stay?
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: When rich, Mafia-connected Sebastian Smythe falls for lonely waiter Kurt Hummel, the lines between love, hate and danger blur more than ever before as Sebastian realises what lengths he would go to to save Kurt's life…and his own. Kurtbastian endgame!
1. An Observation

Shall I Stay?

* * *

 **When rich, Mafia-connected Sebastian Smythe falls for lonely waiter Kurt Hummel, the lines between love, hate and danger blur more than ever before as Sebastian realises what lengths he would go to Kurt to save Kurt's life…and his own. Kurtbastian endgame!**

 **So this story was prompted by 'carpediem91' and I thought it was such a good idea and quite different to anything I've ever written. I wanted to expand my horizons. So, unlike most of my stories, this does have the potential to become quite dark. I will warn for any triggers, but we should be okay with that!**

 **So thank you again 'carpediem91' for the amazing prompt and I hope you all enjoy this little Prologue introduction to my new story,** _ **Shall I Stay?**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Glee**_ **and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply borrowing them to enhance my writing skills and to have fun!**

Chapter 1- An Observation

* * *

Sebastian Smythe smoothed down his Armani suit as he stepped into _The Spotlight Diner_ , his bodyguard in tow.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was there.

In theory, it was simply another way to flaunt his wealth around New York. It certainly would not have been the first time that Sebastian had showed up in a random location, just so that he could see the envious looks on people's faces once they saw him in his very best attire. The tie was a little too thin for his taste, but Emilia thought that it had looked handsome on him, so he trusted her opinion.

Emilia had been Sebastian's…babysitter slash godmother slash…something for as long as he could remember. He trusted her opinion more than anybody else's.

Being Mafia-protected did have its perks, but it also came with a certain inherent distrust of anybody whom Sebastian did not know or know of.

Or so he thought.

As he took his seat in the middle of the diner, he clicked his fingers arrogantly to summon a waiter or waitress (Preferably a hot male waiter so that Sebastian could do a little ogling before he splashed his cash on the most expensive item on the menu in this godforsaken dive of a diner) before he heard slow footsteps coming towards him.

"Hello, welcome to the Spotlight Diner. I'm Kurt and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. If you would like to request a performance, choose from the selections under my name of the songs I prefer to sing. If not, what food may I get you?"

Although Kurt was as polite as anybody Sebastian had ever known, his tone was bored and Sebastian hadn't looked up, but he could sense the bitterness in his voice. Before Sebastian could respond, Kurt was speaking again.

"Oh, and if you _ever_ think about clicking your fingers to _summon_ me ever again, I will not hesitate to cut your balls off."

His bodyguard, Rex, stood up threateningly, defending Sebastian from the supposed audacity of his waiter.

"Rex, go and make yourself scarce for the moment. Buy yourself something." Sebastian flicked a twenty dollar bill at him and gestured rudely for him to leave. Rex's stoic face did not express any emotion as he exited the diner.

Sebastian _finally_ looked at Kurt's face and his breath hitched slightly.

He was looking up at the most angelic man to ever grace the Earth with his presence. His hair was perfectly coiffed and there was not a single strand out of its designated position. Kurt's skin was pale and flawless, to a point where it was just wholly unacceptable and unfair to anybody who tried to make their skin unblemished. There was literally not a single dent to Kurt's complexion.

"Well, if you're just going to stare, I suggest capturing this image in a photograph. It is permanent unless destroyed and it will not waste my time."

A sharp tongue too, Sebastian noted.

"Sit down for a moment, Kurt," Sebastian offered and Kurt frowned.

"I have other customers to be serving."

"I assure you that my tip shall my more than generous. Please, sit down."

Kurt tilted his head in confusion and his eyes flashed to the other side of the room. Narrowing them slightly, he blinked before sliding into the booth across from Sebastian.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kurt was surprised by the politeness and nodded. "Kurt Hummel and I would say likewise, but you're simply the most uncouth customer I have ever dealt with. It's clear that you have money and, while that is most pleasant for you, I'm still a human being, not a slave or an inferior being."

Sebastian held up his hands. "I am truly sorry for my erroneous behaviour. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kurt nodded briefly before continuing. "I assume that you wished to discuss a song choice that was not on the sheet. I have a vast repertoire. Chances are that I will know it."

Sebastian shook his head. "I was not going to discuss music with you. Unless you wish to sing something."

Suddenly, Sebastian had an overwhelming desire to hear Kurt Hummel sing. He knew that the sound would make him burn the rest of his extensive music collection simply because he wished to only hear Kurt sing for the rest of his life.

Kurt paused in thought. "Is this a request? Because I can only take breaks to sing if a formal request has been placed, given that no other employee is currently performing. Duets sometimes happen, but rarely."

Sebastian grinned. "I, Sebastian Smythe, formally request that you, Kurt Hummel, perform a song of your choice and will be given the receipt of a highly exponential tip upon completion."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked. "As you wish, Master Smythe." He bowed mockingly and whistled over to Santana.

"Santana! Number Seven," Kurt called across the room and Santana jumped on the piano. Her fingers melded gracefully with the keys as the opening chords started.

Kurt placed his pen down on the table in front of Sebastian and took a deep breath as he began to sing.

" _Under the glow of the very bright lights,"_ Kurt sang in a high, clear voice. Sebastian was already amazed at just a few words and wanted to see how Kurt would go about the rest of the song. Sebastian didn't know it, but merely appreciated the sound of Kurt's voice.

Kurt walked up to the stage and stood slightly to downstage left as the lyrics poured from his heart and soul. _"I turn my face towards the warm night sky. And I am not afraid of a thousand eyes when they're above five hundred smiles."_

He took the microphone in his hands and smirked at Sebastian's dropped jaw as the key change took its effect. _"Oh, I used to think…"_

Santana smiled as she provided the backing vocals. _"Oh he used to think…"_

Kurt looked back at her and then up at the top of the wall opposite. Sebastian noticed how focused he was and figured that he was thinking hard about what the song meant to him. Sebastian respected that a lot. _"What wouldn't I give for a moment like this…"_

" _This moment, this gift!"_ Kurt's melodic voice soared through the air as the customers all watched him, in awe of his talent.

" _Oh! Now look at me and this opportunity that's standing right in front of me. One thing I know it's only part luck and so…I'm putting on my best show!"_

Kurt's voice climbed higher and higher and Sebastian grew more fond of it by the second. He was glad that he had sent Rex away because Sebastian was experiencing a rare moment of vulnerability and silent appreciation for Kurt Hummel's voice.

" _Under the spotlight, I'm starting my life! Big dreams becoming real tonight. So look at me and this opportunity! You're witnessing my moment, you see!"_

Santana's piano playing dwindled down to necessary chords as she let Kurt's voice do all of the work. It sounded impressively capable and Sebastian wondered how this boy wasn't on Broadway already.

" _Now I find myself here and it's time."_ Kurt sang and Sebastian felt a moment of empathy for Kurt's emotions. Kurt seemed to be communicating how he was working a singer waiter in a diner rather than living his dream and he wanted something bigger. Sebastian could relate. Well, not to the singing waiter part, definitely not!

" _Because this is real and it's a goldmine!"_ Kurt's voice reached new heights that Sebastian thought could only be done by the professionals. He was star struck.

" _I'm not afraid to fly! When it's above five hundred smiles…"_ Kurt smiled at Sebastian. " _Oh, I used to think. What I wouldn't give for a moment like this. This moment, this gift!"_

Kurt repeated the chorus, his angelic melody floating above air, hitting notes Sebastian couldn't even dream of getting _close_ to, even having warmed up. Kurt hadn't seemed to warm up at all.

" _My big opportunity. I won't waste it. I guarantee it."_

The applause sounded, enthusiastic regulars cheering for their waiter. As Kurt and Santana descended from the stage, Sebastian ceased his clapping. He had to show some composure and act as though he had not fallen apart at Kurt's song.

Kurt took his seat again. "How was that?"

"Exceptional. You're supremely talented."

"Why, thank you. That is one of my better songs," Kurt blushed. Sebastian decided that Kurt Hummel blushing was the cutest fucking thing ever.

"I have a feeling that you could sing anything you desired."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Can I get you some food?"

"You just performed, Kurt. Take a break. Or an…interval or whatever they probably call it here."

"Intermission," Kurt corrected with a smirk.

"Alright then. Take your well-deserved intermission," Sebastian grinned back.

Kurt sighed and looked at Santana, who reported his break to Gunther, smirking at him.

Sebastian pulled out his fat wad of cash and counted out some notes. He extracted some from the clump and handed them to Kurt. "Two thousand for a job well done."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "This is…certainly the biggest tip I've ever taken."

Sebastian absolutely _refused_ to let a dirty joke fall from his lips at that comment. "It's yours, Kurt. You earned that up there. I was captivated."

"Thank you, Mr. Smythe."

"Sebastian," Sebastian corrected wryly. "Mr. Smythe is my father."

"Sebastian then. Wow, you must be really rich to give two thousand dollars to a singing waiter."

"I am quite wealthy, yes. We get profits from gold."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I'll buy that for now. But, sometime soon, I am going to request a full explanation from you."

"Fine. Why are you working here?"

"It's a job, I needed the money to pay for my tuition at NYADA."

"Makes sense. If you weren't performing professionally, I was about to complain. And possibly blow up Broadway, who knows?"

"You could just buy it," Kurt joked and elicited a genuine chuckle from Sebastian, a sound that even the rich boy hadn't heard come from himself in a way that meant something in a long while. "

"Perhaps I could. Most of my fortune is my father's. I inherit it all, but not quite yet. Maybe then I'll buy Broadway."

"You do that."

Sebastian got up to leave, giving Kurt another hundred dollar bill. "For wasting your time. I may see you again, Kurt Hummel."

 _May_ was definitely an understatement. Sebastian Smythe was definitely going to see Kurt Hummel again. He had a strange feeling that Kurt was going to become a part of his life regularly.

The strange thing was that Sebastian found himself not minding that one little bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Kurt sings 'Opportunity' by Sia/Quvenzhane Wallis from the 2014 movie version of _Annie_**


	2. An Idea

**This chapters contains some homophobic slurs, but it's kind of brief. :)**

Chapter 1- An Idea

* * *

The day that Sebastian returned to the Spotlight Diner was one that both he and Kurt would remember forever. It was a springboard forward into their own lives.

Sebastian had left Rex at their house to oversee things there as he ventured out on his own. He wanted to do everything his way and that couldn't happen with regular supervision from the world's most frightening man.

Sebastian's plan, with the help of Emilia, consisted of simply asking Kurt out for a cup of coffee sometime. Sebastian had suggested whisking him away to Europe to the finest cups of coffee in the world, but Emilia had insisted that Kurt would be completely overwhelmed by a sudden vacation with someone he barely knew. Sebastian figured that she was right but would keep it in mind for a future date. It wouldn't hurt to harmlessly throw his money around and impress Kurt completely by buying a plane ticket to Paris or Milan.

Kurt, however, was annoyed by the very fact that a customer had the audacity to pay him a large sum of money for his singing abilities. Sure, it was what he wanted to make a living from and this was the way to do it, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want to complain about the money, but it was the careless way that Sebastian flaunted his riches about the place and gave him money like a dog doing a good job of his latest trick. He felt a little cheap, even though he had collected $2500 by the end of his shift. Santana had been mightily jealous, but had told him to "Get it, Tinkerbell". Kurt thought about the chances of him getting anything with Sebastian Smythe and reduced them to pretty much zero. He would likely never see the man again.

Until he did.

Sebastian was sat in the diner, incognito in the corner after requesting a glass of water. As badass as he was, his complexion mattered. He watched as Kurt was busily serving everybody and frowned when nobody asked him to sing. If Sebastian was a regular here, he would ask Kurt to sing all the time just so that he could his voice. He was tempted that day, but figured that it was best for him to stay as inconspicuous as possible. He thought that maybe Kurt's friend Santana had caught him, but he was wrong. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sebastian quite liked her.

Everything was good. Sebastian was preparing himself to go over to Kurt, when a disturbance interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, _faggot_ boy! Get the fuck back over here right now!"

Kurt, used to such treatment, rolled his eyes and trudged back to their table. "Is everything okay? Is the cutlery too advanced for your evolutionary inept brains?"

The man that had shouted grunted slightly and banged his fist on the table. Sebastian was silently seething in the corner, ready to step in if it got hairy.

"Did you make our food?" The man spat, his tone full of hatred.

Kurt tilted his head. "I'm a performing waiter. Do you think I have time to make the food too?" At their blank responses, he sighed. "No."

"You're a rude little faggot aren't you?"

"And you're an ignorant homophobe. Clearly we're not destined to be friends. You're in a Broadway themed diner, for fuck's sake! You're bound to run into somebody whose sexuality is not the same as yours. Grow up or get the fuck out," Kurt sassed, completely bored of the prejudice he continued to receive.

Sebastian wanted to applaud, but realised that the man was standing up now, squaring up against Kurt. Sebastian stood too, ready to go over there and defuse the situation. Kurt seemed to have handled it, but clearly the man was more homophobic than he seemed. To his credit, Kurt didn't seem to shrink down. The man shoved him slightly and Sebastian intervened, pulling his collar violently. The man crashed onto the table, grunting.

Kurt was surprised to see Sebastian there, but shrugged it off when the latter's fist flew into the man's face. Maybe he had some kind of hero complex or whatnot. Kurt didn't quite know. The aggressive man kicked out at Sebastian, but missed and that just made him more angry. Sebastian shook his head.

"Listen up, Flintstone, if you want to start something you can go and wait outside and I'll deal with you then. But you're in a public diner and you don't want to cross me here."

"Fuck all of you faggots!" He growled and stormed out of the shop.

Kurt turned to Sebastian immediately. "Thank you for that. I must say, I never expected to see you again. What _are_ you doing here?"

Sebastian blushed. Actually blushed. That was so not him. "I wanted to see you again."

Kurt didn't expect him to be so blunt about things. Then again, their last encounter wasn't so sugar coated. "Well, that was sincerely chivalrous. Thank you."

"Do you get this often?"

"Everywhere I go," Kurt sighed, flapping a menu against his chest.

Sebastian didn't really think about his next plan. "You could come and stay with me."

"What?"

Sebastian sat them both down at a nearby table where nobody was staring at them like they were at the zoo.

"You could come and stay with me," Sebastian repeated slowly. "I can protect you. From all of these guys."

"What?"

"You don't seem to understand a simple declarative."

Kurt glared defensively. "I _understand_ what you're trying to say. I don't understand _why_. Why you're offering or why you think that I would actually accept! This is the second conversation I've ever had with you. What makes you think that I'm going to suddenly drop everything and move in with you?"

"Because you feel it too," Sebastian shrugged, careful not to crease his jacket. "This _spark_ between us. Why do you think I came back today? I could have gone anywhere and the food isn't that great here. Plus, you got homophobes like that running around the place like cockroaches."

"So…you came here today to…see me?"

"He understands," Sebastian clapped his hands together once.

"I still don't understand why."

"Do you feel it? This thing we share?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I feel…something. I could boil it down to attraction because, well, _look_ at you. But I don't think it is. Sure, I'm attracted to you, but I don't get why my heart is racing." Kurt was being very direct, which surprised Sebastian.

Sebastian stepped closer. "Let me help you. Bushwick isn't exactly the safest neighbourhood, especially when you don't actually have a lock on your door."

Kurt stepped backwards. "How do you know where I live? And what my door is like?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Oh, Kurt. I could find out everything you've ever done just by making a quick phone call. I have some connections that you wouldn't believe."

"Because _that_ makes me trust you more," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian was instantly charmed by the action, despite the slight hostility towards him.

"It's not a creepy thing. I want to protect you."

"I'm quite capable of protecting myself thank you very much. It's not like I've never done it before," Kurt snapped harshly.

"Fine. Let me pose it this way. I want to cover your NYADA tuition. As a one-time payment to NYADA covering the cost of your tuition with some residual funds left for anything else you might want or need whilst you're studying there."

Kurt almost fainted. "You want to _pay_ my tuition for me? That's absurd, I could never pay you back quickly enough!"

Sebastian shook his head. "You misunderstand the pragmatics of my statement. It's not a loan, I would not expect reimbursement of the funds. I don't want to alienate you with any unintended arrogance, but your tuition would not even make a sizable dent in my personal accounts. It's more like a drop in the ocean."

Kurt marvelled at the slickness of this guy. He was seriously smooth. He _was_ arrogant, but not in an arrogant way, something that made no sense to Kurt. His circumstances made him inevitably arrogant, but it was clear that he wasn't _trying_ to be. It was just the way things were. His wealth and intelligence made him so, but he didn't flaunt it in a way that demeaned others.

"So…let me get everything straight. I can either come and live with you to protect myself or you pay my tuition for me free of any catches?"

Sebastian nodded, but paused. "There is a slight condition. If I were to pay your tuition, I would want you to come and stay with me anyway."

"Why is that part so important?"

Sebastian sighed. "My family. It's very important that things go exactly how they want them. They know my sexuality and they actually _prefer_ it that way. They think that girls would just be with me for my money and not for me. A man would think more about me, some pride thing that they think is inherent in all men."

"That's actually really logical."

Sebastian hummed. "If you lived with me, you would act as my boyfriend in front of my family and at social events. In your free time, you could do whatever you pleased."

Kurt was beginning to come around, but still didn't particularly like the arrangement. He would benefit a lot from his tuition being paid. He was in a huge debt. His father's still-hovering medical bills were a thorn in their side as that meant Burt's planned college fund for Kurt had to be spent on other things, like that and his former tuition at Dalton. Kurt's job didn't help too much and he had taken out various student loans which had left him in a worse position than before.

"So I get my tuition paid if I pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"You also get to spend a lot of time with me," Sebastian winked.

"That's the real prize," Kurt snorted.

"You would have a large financial pool at your disposal. Everything mine would, additionally, be yours. I would have a credit card made for you connected to my personal account. Feel free to spend anything you like."

"This is too much like _Pretty Woman_ for me to comprehend."

"Oh Kurt, I don't want _sex_ from you. I mean, I _do_. Very much, actually. Who wouldn't? But that's not part of the deal, should you choose to accept it."

Kurt had still paused on the fact that Sebastian wanted to have sex with him, making out like everybody did. That wasn't a fact. Guys tended to stay away from him. He tended to be not their type. He was too effeminate, he guessed. Gay guys wanted guys who were guys, like Sebastian.

"So? What will it be?" Sebastian asked and Kurt had a feeling that he would be incredibly persistent should Kurt turn him down.

Kurt bit his lip. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Sebastian's eyes lighted up.

"I accept the terms of your arrangement."


	3. A Plan

Chapter 2- A Plan

* * *

Kurt drummed his fingers against the table in front of him. He glanced around the massively exorbitant sushi restaurant in wonder. He hadn't caught the name and, honestly, he didn't want to know. Because if he knew, he would want to come here again and Lord knew how much even a single meal was. Sebastian had vehemently insisted on paying for everything as was the trend of the day. Apparently, Kurt had wildly underestimated how much money Sebastian _actually_ had. There seemed to be a big distance between 'Rich' and 'Smythe'. When Kurt had asked how Sebastian had actually come across his wealth, he had simply put it down to oil, which Kurt believed but found himself doubting several times during the day. Oil was too generic of an excuse to be applicable to the enigmatic, charming character Kurt found himself inexplicably drawn to. A pang of dubiousness got Kurt thinking that it was something dark, but that was probably just too many movies having an influence on his attempts at rational thinking, right?

"So," Sebastian began, clearing his throat as they waited for service. Kurt hid a smirk as he theorised that Sebastian had rarely ever been made to wait for anything in his entire life. "I want to clarify again for you everything involved in our arrangement. It would be careless of me to throw you into this without preparation."

"Sounds kinky," Kurt muttered, smirking. Sebastian fought off a smile. He would not capitulate to his lustful desires. Not with Kurt. Anybody else? Hell yeah. When they looked like Kurt? Definitely. But with this…attraction and spark Sebastian was feeling? No…way. He would not ruin what could potentially be something special by fucking and chucking such an angelic boy.

"I misworded it. I was alluding to my lifestyle. My parents can be troubling, especially with people they do not know. You are definitely charming enough to make them warm to you, but certain times have shown that they are completely unpredictable."

Kurt nodded. "Aren't all parents with their son's fake boyfriend?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Probably. Okay, I'm going to summarise what I'm asking of you one more time and then you can address your concerns, okay?"

"That's fair."

"You, Kurt Hummel, will move into my house and act as my boyfriend around my family and people of interest. You will be free to do as you wish when nobody else is around. That is all. In return, I way pay 100% of your NYADA tuition plus any student loans that you have already extracted. You will be debt free and no longer obligated to work at the diner. If you still wish to, that is your decision entirely."

"Wait, I've just thought of another question."

"Sure."

"How long? I mean, I'm not trying to scam you or anything and accept the deal and move out a day later. Is it a month, a year?"

Sebastian hadn't actually considered this. "Well, there's a chance this might not actually work out. Let us give it a trial run of three weeks. If it is still a solid arrangement, we shall continue on our course for a while longer. If not, you are free to move back into the loft. Though I will insist that you purchase a series of complicated locks for your door, considering it is simple to get inside your living space and do whatever someone would want."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'm still not a fan of you being able to get in and out of my house whenever you wish."

"Get a lock," Sebastian countered.

Kurt let out a small chuckle before remembering something about the loft. "I have roommates."

"Pardon?"

"At the loft. You probably know that already. Adam and Santana, my friends, also live with me. What should I tell them? About why I won't be paying rent for the foreseeable future?"

"The truth," Sebastian said simply, though Kurt thought he saw a flash of jealousy on his face, "I'm not running some high-profile bed and breakfast, Kurt. This is two people helping each other out. They're your friends and you should tell them the truth. As for the rent, you needn't worry. I have the rent paid for the next year. Tell them that they do not have to pay it."

"And if they ask why? I don't think Santana will accept the conclusion that my new potential…somebody had ponied up a year's worth of rent."

"Tell them anything you like. That a generous diner employee thinks you're worth more than this whole city put together and wants to lavish you with gifts. Tell them that you got yourself a sugar daddy if you need to."

"Okay," Kurt laughed. "So when do I move in?"

"Ah. I have some things to sort out prior to your arrival and you need time to sort things out on your end. Let's say Monday?"

Kurt nodded.

"In the meantime, you should spend some time with your friends and quit your diner job. It's very much beneath you, Kurt. Adam is just a friend, right?"

"Subtle," Kurt smirked, "but yes. There was a point in time a while back when Adam and I could have chosen to become something else, but not anymore. We've both made it clear that friendship is all that we have. Is the possible quadrillion-dollar heir jealous of a college student?"

Sebastian shook his head, but Kurt stared him down. "Fine. It is possible that I'm a little jealous. I like to think that we have something here. And for there to be another guy in the mix, it puts a stopper in our potential."

Kurt smiled at the sincerity in Sebastian's voice. How could there be another guy when there was potentially the perfect guy sitting right in front of him? "So tell me about _you_ , Sebastian. What's behind the money and the charm?"

Sebastian blinked heavily before answering. "My personal life is a little complicated. I was going to leave this until the end of the night to explain, but since you've asked…" He sighed deeply. "I'm not just rich, Kurt. I have some paternal connections that might make this a lot harder for you."

Kurt was sincerely confused. "I'm not following."

"If I come right out and say it, you won't believe me."

"I've heard some pretty weird things in my time. One of my best friends in high school was convinced that a cricket who read to her at night was stealing her jewellery. _Try_ me."

Sebastian was completely bemused about the whole cricket thing, but decided to press on without raising a question about it. "Uh…okay? Well, Kurt…my family is part of the mafia."

Kurt let out a raucous giggle, shocking the classy restaurant patrons at nearby tables. "I knew you were funny, Sebastian. Now tell me the real story."

"That is the real story," Sebastian clarified.

Kurt's laughing ceased and he stared at the other boy, mouth shaped into a perfect 'O'. "Of _course_! How did I not make the connection?"

"Sarcasm is not well received unless I'm producing it."

"No, I'm serious. You live at Smythe Manor. I knew that I knew the name, but I couldn't place it before. You have lovely exterior design."

"Thank you. That was my doing."

"I'm impressed."

"Though I am intrigued as to how it became obvious because of my home."

Kurt frowned. "It isn't that, per say, just an old rumour Santana once told me. She said that there was a…"

Sebastian swallowed heavily and looked at Kurt gravely. "Finish, please."

Kurt's voice became a whisper. "A mass murder at the manor a few years back. She didn't know whether it was true, but heard that it was connected to the newly revived mafia who wanted something."

Sebastian nodded, unable to speak suddenly.

"I can be a blabbermouth sometimes. I start to say something without thinking and then—."

"Kurt, it's fine, honestly. No need to worry. Sometimes it's unnerving having to wonder if you're going to be approached by someone with a gun in your own home, you know." Sebastian was lying, but Kurt didn't have to know that.

He was caught off guard by Kurt's knowledge of that day, the worst day of his life and his childhood. Focusing on the bright lights above him, Sebastian managed to regain his composure and not let anything to slip to Kurt, who was focusing on the menu.

 _One step at a time,_ Sebastian thought to himself.

If only it was that simple.


	4. A Welcome

Chapter 3- A Welcome

* * *

Kurt had watched a lot of documentaries and reality television shows about rich people in his life. He knew about the luxurious lifestyle. The fancy cars, the butlers, the copious amounts of champagne that seemed to be a prerequisite in the materialistic world that they adopted, but nothing could have prepared him for encountering it in real life.

Smythe Manor was quite simply the most impressive building he had ever seen, besides Hogwarts. Where most people would have a neatly trimmed lawn, Sebastian's family owned several dozen acres of land adorned with a few different sports fields and the most lavish flower assortments known to humankind. Sebastian had explained that mother, Cecelia, _loved_ flowers and arranging flowers and everything floral. She had channelled a lot of her time and energy into growing her own garden. They weren't the sort to grow their own edible vegetables, but it was more of a decoration-based venture.

Though the outside was _nothing_ compared to the sheer grandeur of the interior. As Kurt looked around, he noticed how flawless the designs were and that it was exactly how he would design his own mansion were he ever to attain one in his life. The raw size of the chandeliers that hung above him beat out most that he had ever seen. It was like a walking tour of _Phantom of the Opera_ props. As long as it didn't fall on him, he would be just fine settling in.

"If you'd like, we can tour the house fully before going in to greet my parents."

Kurt nodded dumbly, transfixed by all of the wonder around him.

Sebastian started with the upstairs, explaining some of the house's history and nuances before arriving at his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

"This is where we'll stay," Sebastian explained, opening the door.

Kurt nodded and slipped into the room, taking in the decorative choices. It was pretty much exactly how Kurt had imagined Sebastian's bedroom to be when thinking about the house. Sophisticated was bursting at the seams. Many culturally stimulated posters adorned the walls and the closet space alone was three times the size of Kurt's bedroom at the loft. Expensive designer suits lined the racks and a smattering of shoes lay underneath, all ready to be slipped on at a moment's notice.

"This is…very _you_ ," Kurt lamented, closing the closet door behind him, seeing Sebastian shrugging off his tie.

"I'm glad you think so, I worked quite hard on it. When you're still finding out who you are, it can be difficult to design something based on your personality as it develops."

Kurt nodded, running his fingers along an expensive-looking picture frame. "I know what you mean. I used to design clothes in my spare time but nothing seemed to be able to keep up with how I was changing as a person. It was tricky to finally get things right, but they were suitable in the end."

"You look even better out of your diner uniform," Sebastian smiled, appraising Kurt's outfit, which consisted of a simple button down and slacks, nothing too fancy in case Sebastian's family didn't appreciate it. Kurt's anxiety had overtaken him in that particular department.

"Thank you. So where is the guest bedroom?"

Sebastian pursed his lips, releasing that he hadn't told Kurt an important piece of information. "Actually, Kurt, for the sake of pretence, I'd like you to sleep in here."

Kurt sighed. "And this is the part where I'm supposed to realise that this was all just a massive ploy to get me into bed. Well, it's not going to work, Sebastian."

The other boy shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm afraid you're missing the point. I'm not going to have sex with you unless you initiate it, that's my rule. I never want to think that I'm taking advantage."

"But we'll be sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't want my parents to think that we are having problems."

"Oh, of course," Kurt muttered.

* * *

Kurt found that he actually really enjoyed the company of Sebastian's parents. They had all sat down to a very fancy lunch that Kurt was excited to eat. He found himself dying to ask for the recipes for some of the things that had been served.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Cecelia and Richard Smythe, my parents."

Kurt smiled his most polite smile and shook their hands, firmly but softly, as they sat down.

"Do forgive us, Kurt, Sebastian hasn't really told us anything about you." Kurt didn't really enjoy the hard look at Richard gave his son. It seemed all too judgemental, a look that should never be shared between a father and son.

Kurt maintained his smile. "That was my doing, actually," Kurt said, forcing a laugh and using all his improvisational acting skills to keep up the performance. "I haven't really done well with parents in the past, they just haven't seemed to like me, so I was a little hesitant to meet you both."

Cecelia nodded and turned to her son. Kurt relaxed a little as she seemed a lot warmer than her husband. "So, Sebastian, how long have you and Kurt been dating?"

Sebastian looked completely calm, but Kurt knew that he was freaking out. They hadn't actually been over the minor details of their agreement, such as the lies they were going to tell. "It's been a few months, but we've been taking it rather slow. Kurt is at NYADA and I want him to excel there, so he's been focusing on his studies for now."

"NYADA?" Cecelia said. "That's very impressive. You must sing something for us later. Only the best get in there, you must be very good. There's a piano in the other room you can get acquainted with. It's mostly just for decoration, nobody actually knows how to play it."

"I could teach you if you wanted to learn," Kurt suggested.

Cecelia smiled brightly. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Kurt."

"It's no problem at all, honestly."

"I would ask you to teach Richard too, but he spends most of his free time working on his car. Boys and their toys, am I right?"

Kurt was excited to have things in common with both of Sebastian's parents. Then he wondered if it was to only boost the convincingness of their story. "The Ferrari I saw out front?"

"She's my baby," Richard nodded, "been working on her since June last year. Some parts are just difficult to find, you know? And then learning how to assemble them and remove the other parts, it's a lot of work. CeCe doesn't appreciate how hard I've been working on it."

Kurt swallowed. "Not to impose on your project, but my dad owns a chain of auto shops and I'm sure he could locate any parts you might need. As for the labour, I could help with that. I'm actually a licensed mechanic and have been since the age of eleven. I just seem to have a way with the tools."

Richard and Cecelia raised their eyebrows in surprise, as did Sebastian.

"You didn't know this, Sebastian?"

Kurt quickly intervened. "I realise now that I haven't actually told Bas about it. I don't exactly look like a grease monkey and I like to have it as a surprise talent to shock the masses and ensure that they know I'm not just a stereotyped musical theatre student."

Richard and Cecelia nodded, impressed, but Sebastian was caught up thinking about Kurt's nickname for him.

"It's good that you're so well-rounded, Kurt. You defy those stereotypes!"

Kurt laughed nervously and Sebastian lightly kicked him under the table.

* * *

After lunch was finished, Sebastian decided that it was high time that Kurt was introduced to Emilia, who was fulfilling the maid part of her job description. Now that Sebastian no longer needed babysitting, she was more of a maid than a babysitter, though Sebastian often went to her for life advice.

"Kurt, this is Emilia, my former babysitter."

Emilia smiled as they shook hands. "Sebastian talks frequently about you."

"Oh, does he now? All good things I hope."

"Nothing but," Emilia replied, stacking the dishes back into the cupboards. Drying her hands, she pouted. "I would love to stay and get to know you, Kurt, but my shift is over. I work every day so I'll make sure to catch up with you one day this week."

Kurt nodded. "I would like that. Have a nice day."

Kurt leaned against the counter, spotting several bodyguards, armed with actual guns, in the back garden. They seemed to be marching around the perimeter. Kurt frowned, a horrible feeling swimming around in his gut. "Sebastian? Why does your mansion have armed bodyguards surrounding it?"

"I think that this is the correct time to get to know each other better. Upstairs? I'm going to tell you my story and you can tell me yours."

Kurt sighed. "Your timing is impeccable."

* * *

Upstairs, Sebastian and Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other, leaning forward. Sebastian exhaled deeply.

"I think it's important that you speak first, if that's okay with you?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly.

"I had a pretty normal life. My mom died when I was eight which changed everything. I had always known that I was different, but it wasn't until elementary school that I realised that liking boys wasn't something that everybody did. I was the only openly gay guy in the whole town. Nobody really understood and nobody cared to ask. I was pretty much alone for a while. My dad didn't really know how to deal with it and it put a few roadblocks in our relationship for a while.

"I had a boyfriend, fleetingly, in junior year. He's not important, but he didn't treat me well. He was…abusive and possessive and it wasn't a healthy relationship. I tried to leave him so many times but he wouldn't let me. Whenever I avoided him, he broke into my house. I stopped answering his calls and he put a brick through my car window. He was sociopathic and eventually I got a restraining order."

Sebastian hardened, hating this guy more and more as the story went on. The flashes of fear in Kurt's eyes weren't helping, either. Sebastian put a hand on his knee as he talked and Kurt found that it relaxed him slightly. He knew that Blaine wasn't coming for him, he hadn't seen him since junior year, but the thought still petrified him sometimes.

"What's his name?"

Kurt shook his head. "I know that look, Bas. You're going to call in some mafia favour and hurt him. As much as he hurt me, he's not worth the repercussions. And I don't want his blood on my hands."

Sebastian's mouth tightened but he nodded. "If you wish it. Though I would like to take a short break and ask you when you decided to start calling me 'Bas'."

Kurt blushed slightly but shook his head. "That's irrelevant right now. It's a nickname and it's sticking. I believe it's your turn."

Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes. "Well, I told you about our involvement with the mafia. My father controls a select faction of it. There's another popular faction and they're…warring for control of the surrounding area. My father has it at the moment, but it's a matter of time before the others make a play for it."

Sebastian went on to explain other little bits about his life, facets of the truth that Kurt couldn't really focus on, and Sebastian knew it.

"You're still thinking about the mafia part of it all, aren't you?"

"Truthfully, yes. Am I safe here?"

"You're as safe in here as you would be living at the loft with no locks on the door. And I'm right in thinking that you haven't had any disturbances since moving in?"

Kurt nodded. "Nobody has bothered us. But we're just three college student living in a Bushwick loft. This is a base for a _Mafia_ faction. There's a slight difference, there. I just…why wouldn't you have told me about this?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well…no. I suppose I wouldn't have. But you knew the risks and you _still_ asked me to move in, without detailing them."

Sebastian sighed softly. "Kurt, no harm is going to come to you here. I promise. I'll protect you in any way that I can. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

Kurt threw up his arms. "Oh, well that makes it okay! Just because I have one man's protection means I'm perpetually safe, doesn't it?"

"Kurt, there are bodyguards surrounding the property twenty four hours a day. Nobody has ever broke in here since…"

"Bas?"

"Since the murders. We've tightened security and it's as safe as it could possibly be. When you're not here, you'll be taken and collected from NYADA and brought back here. When you want to go out or spend time with your friends, there'll be somebody close by at all times."

"That rather sounds like I'm in some sort of danger," Kurt snapped.

"It's just a safety precaution. Even if we weren't a mafia family, there are still risks. A huge mansion like this would be target for stupid teenagers to come and steal things from the place. But the guards make sure that that does not happen.

"Look, Kurt, you can go if you want to. If you genuinely do not feel safe, you can move back in with your friends. I won't stop you. You'll get your rent and tuition paid still, that check is clearing as we speak, and you can leave all of this. You can leave me. If that's what you want."

"No," Kurt replied, "I'll stay. You're right. There are dangers everywhere and I _am_ protected here. And I'd be lying if I said I wanted to leave _you_ behind. You were right the other day, about this thing we have. There is something real and I want to see how this plays out."

Sebastian smiled like Christmas had arrived. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kurt responded, "as long as you promise to let me know if I'm in some sort of danger. I don't want it sprung upon me one evening at the dinner table."

"You got it."

"Excellent. Could I…um…would it be okay if I kissed you, maybe?"

Sebastian tilted his head, unsure that Kurt would be so forthcoming. "That would be more than okay."

Kurt bit his lip nervously as Sebastian leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's mouth, testing the waters. Kurt brought his palm up to Sebastian's face and caressed his cheek tenderly, deepening the kiss that felt oh so good on his lips.

After what felt like eternity, Sebastian pulled away.

"You can have _that_ whenever you want it."

Kurt chuckled. Maybe this whole arrangement wasn't so bad after all. Sebastian wasn't so careless as to let Kurt get into some sort of trouble without sufficiently protecting him, right? He felt safer with Sebastian in a potentially dangerous situation than he did walking down the street during the day. New York was unpredictable at the best of times, but Kurt knew exactly what was happening when he was in Sebastian's arms.

And he definitely wanted more of that feeling.


	5. A Visit

Chapter 4- A Visit

Richard Smythe was a busy man. He rarely had time for things that weren't about his family or work, something that his contacts were quick to notice. It was something that worked in his favour sometimes, but could also be used against him if necessary. His schedule didn't really incorporate many surprise elements to it.

He hadn't expected Juan Martinez to pay him a visit.

Juan was his spy: a mole based with his enemies. It was the most dangerous job the mobs had to offer. It put them under a lot of pressure to deliver the expected results based on the rumours that they might have heard in the form of a rumour. Juan was a very important tool in Richard's arsenal and one who he would never take for granted.

Nevertheless, he and Juan could only communicate through extremely meticulously planned meetings or texts from burner phones. They preferred the former, because a lot could be communicated through actual conversation. Richard would never understand the current generation's obsession with texting. Sebastian chose not to do it so often under his influence. He didn't suppose himself to be the world's greatest father, but he could at least credit himself with keeping his son grounded and focused on the essentials in life to achieve happiness.

Juan ran his hand along the table, picking up a mint from the bowl

"Juan? Is something wrong with the Eagle?"

'The Eagle' was the name they used for their opposition, Don Lentari, the name based of course on Vito Corleone. It wasn't his real name, but nobody actually knew it.

"Not as such. You have a problem, Richard. He's angry, extremely so, and I don't think it'll be long before he tries something. He probably already knows that you have another houseguest and I wouldn't be surprised if the boy is next on his list. How could you let somebody else live in this house?"

"That is a personal matter, Juan, and it is completely unrelated to whatever Don is planning. How would he even know about Kurt? We have enough security for anything like that after the last time they broke in. You know full well what happened then and I don't need to remind you how seriously I'm taking this."

"I'm just passing along the messages, like I'm supposed to do. It's up to you how you take them, but know that they're serious. Don't underestimate him."

Richard clenched his jaw. Nothing like the mass murder could ever happen again. Those people had been his friends and now they were dead, all because he was caught unaware. He needed to step up his game.

And Don thought that gambling was the way to do it.

Gambling with money, sure, but also the lives of everybody involved.

Juan nodded stiffly and left, taking another mint on his way out.

Richard sighed angrily before he realised that he wasn't alone.

"Kurt."

"Sorry, I just came downstairs for some water and couldn't help but overhear."

Richard knew that he wasn't lying; the man had a knack for picking apart the liars in life. "No worries. How much have you heard?"

Kurt knew it was best not to lie to the man. "Everything. Am I in some sort of danger? Is The Eagle really coming after me?"

"How much do you know? What has Sebastian said to you? I know with previous boyfriends, he's kept them in the dark, but you seem to be something special to him."

Kurt wanted to preen at the comment, but didn't take the time to dwell on the flippant part of Richard's dialogue. "I know some, the basics. Sebastian didn't want to go into much detail and I didn't really yearn to hear it."

"Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Like I said before, am I in danger? I don't want to tread all over your lives, but I would appreciate knowing if trouble might suddenly strike me."

"Well, as you heard, my informant Juan believes that there may be a chance you'll be used as ransom, but I doubt it. Their ability to uncover information is stellar, but not enough to know about you. You've only been here three days and we're highly protected, as you've probably noticed."

Kurt nodded. "I have and it's oddly comforting. I was meaning to come and find you yesterday, actually. I want you to know that I don't mean any imposition that I might be causing."

"Nonsense, we're happy to have you. Having you here shows a noticeable change in Sebastian's mood. He was chatting to me earlier about you and it was so clear in his eyes how he feels about you. I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time. You're evidently good for me and you're a good man; feel free to stay as long as you like."

Kurt was touched by the sentiment, but wasn't sure whether Sebastian was putting on the best performance to his parents or whether he was genuinely feeling powerful things for him. "Well, you've certainly raised a wonderful son who you can be proud of. He's been amazing."

"Well, I'm glad. It's refreshing to see him so focused on somebody. He hasn't been like this in a long time."

Kurt understood the purposefully omitted detail and dipped his head respectfully. "I was also wondering where he was. He left me a note saying that he would be back in a short while but not where he was heading."

Richard hummed. "I never know where Sebastian goes, but he always leaves at the same time every Wednesday afternoon and returns a few hours later and nothing is different. I think it's merely a routine that he follows to keep himself distracted. Did you not notice it?"

Kurt realised he had forgotten that he was supposed to be Sebastian's boyfriend of three months and shrugged. "I always had classes so I never saw him then anyway. Now that I think about it, his replies to my texts were always delayed."

"He texts you? He must really love you because he never texts anybody. He only has a phone for dire emergencies and to play games."

Kurt chuckled at the latter. "I know, he much prefers in person contact."

Richard raised an eyebrow and Kurt squirmed slightly.

"Oh, not that. We haven't actually…yet. Not that we're planning on, uh, it's just that—."

"Kurt, relax, it's fine. It's perfectly healthy and there are more than enough bedrooms for the two of you to maintain complete privacy."

Kurt's blush was considerable and he smirked. "Let's just not mention this again."

"Agreed."

"Well, now that I have some time to kill before Sebastian gets home, is there anything I do around the house? I'd really like to repay you for putting me up."

"Nonsense, Emilia takes care of everything."

Kurt shook his head. "This is a huge house for a lone housekeeper to tackle. I'm sure you pay her well for it, but I'd like to help."

Richard shrugged. "I can tell I'm not going to sway you on this matter. It'd be best to check with Emilia, though; she has a specific routine."

Kurt nodded and parted ways with Richard, heading for where he last saw Emilia in the kitchen.

"I was wondering when we'd get a chance to properly acquaint," Emilia greeted him as he leaned against the counter. She was washing dishes and Kurt immediately took up the mantle of drying them, already having had a sense of where everything was placed. It was exactly how he would have arranged a kitchen of this size and he had to credit Cecelia for her organisation.

"You don't have to do that, that's my job."

"I like doing chores," Kurt shrugged. It was true. When his father had neglected the upkeep of their house after Elizabeth had passed, Kurt had been forced to throw himself into learning how to clean and tidy things and had become unusually accustomed to it; so much that when his father finally motivated himself, Kurt would have already done all of the chores and would start on preparing food for them to eat.

"I think you're alone with that one. I do this because they pay me well. You see, I've kind of grown attached to Sebastian as well. I'm sure you understand. I was just his babysitter through his childhood, but when the…incident happened here, he became slightly more dependent on others. I stuck around until he no longer needed me, but I knew that he told me things that he couldn't trust his parents with. They saw how much he had taken to me and asked me to stay."

Kurt nodded, Sebastian having explained a little about his connection with Emilia. "I'm glad he had someone there for him throughout all of what happened."

"He told you about that?"

"I already knew about it," Kurt corrected, "but hadn't made the connection until a short while into our relationship."

Emilia smirked. "Makes sense. When is your anniversary? I'd like to make a note of it."

Kurt faltered. He hadn't prepared for such a question. He couldn't believe that he had missed such an important fact. He just had to hope that Emilia hadn't already asked Sebastian and make something up. It was November, so Kurt would need to make it a little ways away to discuss things with Sebastian first. "May 8th."

"That's funny, because Sebastian told me that it was July 27th. How do you have two different answers?"

"Uh…I'm sure I can explain that." Kurt was panicking. The whole charade was about to be up as soon as it had started. He wouldn't even have to tell Sebastian that he was thinking about forgetting about the trial and making it permanent.

"Kurt, relax. I'm messing with you. I know about the arrangement."

A weight was lifted from his chest. "That was a sneaky move, Emilia. But I suppose you're judging me right about now."

"No judgement," she held her hands up, water dripping down her wrist. "If somebody had proposed something like this to me, I would have taken it. And it seems that you're quickly starting to actually like each other."

Kurt nodded. He couldn't lie to her. "Yes. At first, it felt a little too _Pretty Woman_ for me to grasp, but now I'm beginning to see the obvious perks of this. Not just the tuition, but the kind of life that I can see with Sebastian."

Emilia grinned genuinely. "You're good for him. One thing Sebastian has never had is stability. Besides his parents, nothing has ever been fixed for him. Having you here every day means that he has something to focus on, something to keep him grounded."

"What about you? I thought you said you've been here for years."

"That's different. I leave every day once my work has been completed. I pick up my son and head home to spend the evening with him. His father has him on the weekend afternoons and whenever he's not at school, but I spend the most time with him."

Kurt blinked. "Sebastian probably used to resent that, didn't he?"

"You're quick to catch on," she nodded. "Sebastian used to hate it when I left to go and see my son. Because of Cecelia's job, I was the most stable parental figure he had. Richard was always busy and Cecelia worked afternoons. I picked him up from school and took him to Cecelia's workplace for an hour until she finished. It was a complicated arrangement, but it worked."

"Seems like his life is full of those."

Emilia frowned. "That's not entirely true. To him, Kurt, you're anything but complicated. He hasn't said too much to me about how he feels for you, but you seem to be the one thing in his life that he properly understands. The world in which he lives in has always been somewhat of a mystery to him and he's never been taught how to properly comprehend it. You're something he has made happen for himself, which he's proud of."

Kurt felt something that felt eerily like a tear collecting in his eye and blinked it away firmly. Shaking his head, he put the last dish away. "Can I help you upstairs?"

"You most certainly can. It's time for me to find out about _you_ and give you the speech about respecting Sebastian."

Kurt laughed and followed her upstairs, all the while wondering how he had ended up smack dab in the middle of the world he was currently in, surrounded by danger. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't let him come to any harm, but the possibility was always there. Part of that excited Kurt, but he knew that was quite foolish of him. He wasn't in a movie or a grand novel like _The Godfather_. This was his reality now and he knew that he would do well to be cautious.

Besides, you never truly know what's right around the corner.


	6. A Struggle

**Just a warning for violence in this chapter**

Chapter 5- A Struggle

* * *

 _Tuesday: 4:10PM_

Sebastian bit his lip and impatiently held the phone up to his ear. "Kurt, call me back _right_ now."

Hanging up, the man paced the room, staring at the obnoxiously ticking clock on the wall.

It was 4:10.

Kurt should have been home at 4:00.

"Where are you, Kurt?" Sebastian muttered, staring out of the window wistfully.

 _Tuesday: 8:30AM_

"Okay, so I have combat training class in an hour and then I'm busy all day with voice and movement. Cassie's going to slaughter me if I don't get her techniques correct by today. I haven't been working at them as much as I should."

Sebastian pouted.

"No, that's not…it's not your fault. I haven't been welcoming to her criticisms. I used to think myself a good dancer, but she's stripped down my confidence and will only build it back up again when she thinks I'm ready to earn it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well, someone sounds like a self-righteous bitch."

"She can be, but she's one of the best. Cassandra July had produced more Broadway dancers in the last few years than any other NYADA professor. But thank you for the support, Bas."

Sebastian smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek. "Are you sure you have to go? We could…spend the day watching movie-musicals…"

Kurt groaned at the thought of leaving that behind but he knew that he couldn't afford to miss any more of his classes lest he face expulsion. And he had worked inexplicably hard to get into NYADA. He was _not_ going to mess this up. "My tuition has been cleared, thanks to a very generous and handsome benefactor. I don't want to waste such a vast amount of money if I'm not going to attend my classes. They could kick me out and still keep the money you've paid. Have I mentioned that this is not a fair trade at all? You paying my tuition and me just…living in this beautifully decorated house with amazing food and even better company?"

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to him. " _Your_ company is worth more than college tuition. Which is why I got you something, a little thank you gift for being you." Sebastian quickly opened his bedside table's bottom drawer and pulled out a square box.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, absolutely not, no outrageously expensive gifts that I don't deserve."

"How about one that you _do_ deserve?" Sebastian smirked. "Just open the box."

Kurt cautiously pulled the lid upwards and saw a beautiful, shimmering gold watch resting in it. It definitely looked very expensive indeed. Instead of pulling it out, Kurt found a note, written in Sebastian's lovely, elegant script.

 _Kurt,_

 _I realised that, even though we're living together and kissing each other, we never declared ourselves. I want you to be my boyfriend, officially, and I dearly hope you say yes._

 _Sebastian,_

 _P.S.: Don't think of the watch as an incentive ;)_

Kurt looked up, Sebastian's deep blue eyes peering back at him.

"So…?"

"Of _course_ I'll be your boyfriend. You may be excessively rich and snarkier than any living human in the explored universe, but you're also sweet and considerate and beautiful." Kurt set the watch down and roped his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him lovingly.

Sebastian's back hit the bed, feeling Kurt stretch across him. He reluctantly tore his lips from the sweetness of Kurt's and sighed. "Kurt? Don't you have class?"

"Why do you want to get rid of me right now?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I sorely want you to stay, but I don't want to be the cause of your death if your dance teacher notices your lateness. We'll have plenty of time to do something. How about I pick you up from school and we'll go for some dinner. I know just the place to take you on our first official date. I'll bring you a change of clothes so you can freshen up in the car."

Kurt kissed him once more. "Of course, that sounds wonderful, Bas. Thank you! Okay, I really have to hurry but I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" Kurt dashed out of the house as one of Sebastian's designated drivers took Kurt to NYADA.

Sebastian sat, his face overtaken by a wide smile that had everything to do with his new, amazing boyfriend.

 _Tuesday, 3:30PM_

Sebastian looked down as his phone buzzed with a text from Kurt.

 _Hey, can we take a rain check on dinner? Think I ate something bad. I'll be home at 4, I promise. Sorry, I'll make it up to you! x_

Sebastian smiled understandingly and quickly penned a reply. **No problem, the car will be there at 3:30 waiting for you and I'll be here to take care of you when you get home x**

Sebastian stared at Kurt's text, not bitterly, but in bemusement. Something was wrong. Kurt rarely ever typed in short, staccato sentences. He loved when sentences flowed, even in jovial messaging with his boyfriend.

Something wasn't right, Sebastian just didn't know that was.

He entered the foyer and saw his father lingering by the door to the living room. "Everything okay, Dad?"

Richard looked up sharply, eyes full of concern. "I wish I could say yes."

"What's happened? Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Juan caught wind of a move on their part. He's not sure what it is, but he knows that it's soon. You can't leave the house, Seb. Not for anything. This is dangerous and until we can gauge their plan, you need to stay safe."

The colour drained from Sebastian's face as he realised what had happened.

"Dad. Kurt left for classes this morning. Is he safe?"

 _Tuesday: 3:25PM_

Kurt stared out of the tinted windows at the people happily living their lives, wondering how he was currently sat in a limo that was simply sent to take him home.

The more he thought about it, the more he considered Smythe Manor _home_. It wasn't just the place he lived, it was the place where he life was now. Sebastian was there and, despite the familial politics surrounding the whole environment, he felt safe. He felt wanted there and Sebastian made him feel like he deserved everything he was getting. No student loans and a promising future thanks to NYADA. Well, he hoped that was the case. He could see himself making a life with Sebastian and that scared him. It hadn't been long at all and he was already starting to make himself think and dream about the future, which he hadn't done in a while. He had never felt like he had stability. His youth was filled with his ideal future being dashed, thanks to the sudden death of his mother. His adolescence was filled with loneliness and bleak hopes, thanks to the bullying and then Blaine. But now Kurt had something he could depend on, something that was to be trusted. Sebastian.

The car made a sharp left turn and Kurt frowned. He hadn't made the journey much, but even he knew that that was the wrong way. His eyes flickered to the man sitting two seats down from him and then to the partition separating them from the driver.

"Hey, I think you made a wrong turn."

But the car kept moving on its course, ignoring Kurt's protestations.

Anxiety swelled up within him and he pulled out his phone.

The man next to him quickly moved and swatted it out of his hand. "Don't make this harder for yourself."

Kurt blinked, breath coming raggedly. "What's going on?"

The car came to an abrupt halt, throwing Kurt forward sharply. He tried the door hurriedly, but it was locked. Despite his logical reasoning, he kept trying. He always laughed at those people in movies who continuously tried to force locked doors open, but this was happening and he was desperate. He needed to get away from them, but he was no fighter. He hadn't been able to fend off Blaine way back when and all his stage combat classes hadn't quite taught him how to deal with a real attacker…or group, or whatever the hell this was.

The man grabbed him roughly and shoved a bag over his head, obscuring everything. He could barely breathe, he couldn't see or speak. It was tightened around his neck as he was manhandled out of the car. He felt the air on his body, which was restrained by the man holding him. He heard the car doors slam shut and voices mumbling in the distance. Panic swept over Kurt and caused him to writhe in the grasp of his captor, needing a way out of this. He didn't have his phone but he presumed that he was due back at Smythe Manor soon. Sebastian would be worried about him. Sebastian would save him.

Wouldn't he?

Kurt was thrown to the ground harshly, only just finding the time to push his hands in front of him to block his fall. He scrambled to his feet, only to be gripped and shoved. Kurt felt a rope tighten around his hands, restricting his motion.

A foot hit the back of his knees and he dropped to the ground, having the sense not to try and stand up again. He couldn't breathe or see, so he didn't understand what damage they thought he was going to do to them. He wasn't exactly Matt Murdock.

"Kurt Hummel," a soft voice spoke to him. He didn't recognise it, it could have been anyone. In the back of his mind, though, he knew exactly who it was.

Kurt didn't try to speak, knowing that he wouldn't be heard properly.

"The Smythe family _pet_. Take off the bag, I want to see his face."

Someone did as they were told and Kurt's eyes flooded with light and he squinted. The man who spoke, the boss, came into focus and Kurt tried to concentrate on his breathing. He had no reason to recognise the man, only by name. Lentari.

"Why am I here?"

"Such a pretty face. No wonder the kid keeps you around. But you walked into the wrong family, kid. This isn't personal."

"It sure feels personal," Kurt spat before he could stop himself.

"Where's the phone?" Lentari snapped as one of the others tossed it to him. "Good. Time to do your part, Hummel."

Lentari dialled a number and pressed the phone to his ear, lips curving into a wicked smirk.

 _Smythe Manor_

Sebastian grasped the phone quickly. "Hello? Kurt?"

A short breath came through the speaker before a loud scream overwhelmed him. "SEBASTIAN. Please help me!"

Sebastian felt tears spring to his eyes and he shook his head. "Kurt!"

" _Kurt's a little pre-occupied at the moment, Sebastian."_

Sebastian's lip quivered as rage flooded through his veins, filling his body with heat. "Don't fucking touch him, Lentari!"

" _This is retaliation, Smythe! Your father thinks that he can get away with hurting what's mine, I'm going to do the same to him."_

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

" _Don't play dumb, Sebastian. Your father is the reason I had to bury my daughter before her life had even properly started. Twelve years old is no age to die!"_

"My dad killed Lucy?"

" _Oh, so you_ didn't _know. Well, that's not important. An eye for an eye, you know. No hard feelings_."

"Wait! Please, I'll do anything, just stop hurting Kurt! What can I do?"

" _One hundred and fifty grand, Smythe. Wired into my account in the next seven minutes or your little boyfriend dies._ "

Lentari hung up, leaving Sebastian with one thing left to do. He couldn't let anything happen to Kurt. He couldn't live with himself if he did.

 _Tuesday: 4:10PM_

Sebastian stared at his broken boyfriend on the floor, cuts and scrapes peppered all over his face and arms. The car drove off, tyres screeching harshly as Lentari left without so much as a parting shot. Sebastian didn't care because Kurt was safe. "You're okay. Let's get you inside, okay?"

Kurt tugged on Sebastian's hands, shaking his head. "I can't do this, Bas."

"Are you having trouble walking? I'll go and get Rex, just wait there."

"No, Bas, it's not that. I can't keep living like this. Either in fear of being _kidnapped_ or it actually happening and you having to break the bank just to keep me alive. It's not what I ever pictured."

Sebastian knew exactly what he was saying, but he couldn't accept the words that were entering his brain. "Do you want to leave?"

Kurt took a moment, wincing as he reflexively licked his lips. "No. No, I don't. But I think I need to. You said I was going to be _safe_ here. I started to feel like I had a place where I didn't have to live in a constant state of fear."

The words hit Sebastian like a punch to the gut. He knew that he had fucked up, badly, and that he didn't have a leg to stand on here. "I know I failed you, Kurt. Believe me, nothing hurts me more than knowing that I'm the reason that you're hurting. I can't just _not_ have you in my life."

Kurt sighed, letting the tears drip down his face. "Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be. _Please_. I don't want to be without you, but if it's going to keep me safe, then it's what I need."

"I understand," Sebastian spoke tightly. "As long as you're happy."

Kurt's hand reached up to Sebastian's face, caressing it gently. "I can't thank you enough for everything. I'm just sorry this happened."

" _I'm_ sorry. Do you—do you need a ride home?"

"I'll call Adam. Thank you, though."

Sebastian bit his lip. "Kurt, I know that this isn't going to happen, but if you need anything I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Bas. I know. I'll see you."

And Sebastian just watched him walk away, powerless to the situation. He couldn't ask Kurt to return, he had no right to do that. He also had no idea how he was supposed to withstand the heavy load of missing him.

One day at a time, he figured.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! And no, this isn't the end for Kurt and Sebastian, just to put your minds at ease.**


	7. A Change

Chapter 7- A Change

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 **That Morning**

Kurt looked up from his crossword puzzle to Adam, who was crossing the room to go and make breakfast.

"Do you really find it so hard to put some clothes on in the morning?"

Adam shrugged, smirking. "I've literally _just_ woken up, Kurt, don't hound me about fashion now. At least I'm not entirely naked." Kurt quickly appraised his almost naked body, taking a quick moment to notice how tight Adam's underwear was. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed such a thing, but he was feeling extra lonely today.

Kurt cocked his head in agreement. "At least. So what glamorous plans do you have today?"

"More recruitment for the Apples and then lunch with Santana I think. I take it you're moping again today?"

Kurt gaped. "Um, I take offence. I'm not _moping_. I'm just…organising my mind in a healthy way."

Adam rolled his eyes. "So, in Kurt speak, that translates as 'thinking about him until it doesn't hurt anymore'. Am I close?"

Kurt abandoned his defensive tactic and launched the cushion he was holding across the room, smiling triumphantly as it hit its target. Adam's quiet howl made him chuckle and he crossed the room to ensure that Adam didn't set fire to the apartment while he was making breakfast.

"No, Adam, that is _not_ how you make pancakes. Did you not learn anything before moving to New York to live on your own?"

"That's how I like them," Adam protested weakly.

"Burned to a crisp so that they break your molars?" Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"A little charcoal never hurt anyone."

A grin. "I'm amazed you've made it this far in adult life."

"Less talk about me. When are you going to do something that doesn't involve NYADA or watching thirteen episodes of _Bones_ in one day?"

"You leave David Boreanaz _out_ of this. I've got a few things lined up."

Adam waved his hand passively. "Bullshit. Do you want to come to lunch with Santana and I this afternoon? It'll get you out of the house."

"I've got a day off from classes today, Adam. It's very rare that this happens so I had a marathon date planned with David, but I have a feeling that you're going to usurp them."

Adam grinned wickedly. "You're damn right I am. Make sure you look presentable."

"I may be moping, but I'm still Kurt Hummel."

"Aha! So you admit you're moping."

"Enough of that, Imogen Heap. Yes, I'm moping and I _know_ it's been three months, but Sebastian and I have a genuine connection and it was hard to decide to let that go."

"Kurt, he put you in _danger_. By inviting you to live with him, he put you in danger and I can't roll with that."

"I can't just ignore how I feel about him, even now." Kurt didn't want to go back to that place, he wanted to feel happy again. But he knew that there was only one way that that would happen.

"Time heals, Kurt, but it might take longer than three months. Maybe if you distract yourself, you'll get over Sebastian faster."

"I don't want to hear his name!"

Adam sighed. "I know, chicken. But the more you get used to saying and hearing it, the easier it'll be."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Adam sighed, fidgeting awkwardly. "I had to get over you, remember? And look where we are now. You're my best friend and I wouldn't swap what we have for anything. Maybe you and Sebastian can be friends."

"Maybe. I guess you're right. But that would require seeing him and I'm not sure if I can do that."

Adam smiled. "All you can do is try."

* * *

 **That Afternoon**

"So you're telling me that you don't want to marry Seeley Booth?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Why did you get him started, Adam? I swear, this is never going to end. Dr. Brennan would get it. Booth is too apathetic and tries way too hard to appear cold and super masculine."

"You've only seen season one, Santana!" Kurt protested, sipping his milkshake in short bursts. "His character development is something to be admired."

"Whatever."

"How are your dance classes going, Santana?"

She shrugged. "I kick ass. Everybody in there was like Nina Sayers."

Adam frowned but Kurt nodded, understanding her.

"They're technically perfect, but they have no natural rhythm. They're lifeless, more concerned with perfecting the steps rather than feeling them."

Santana smirked. "I dance circles around all of them and I've not trained in years."

"Well, you're inherently rhythmic. That has to work in your favour."

"I suppose. Anyway, ladies, I'm going to make a quick stop at the bathroom before we leave. Gotta look my best for the girls."

Adam grinned. "I'm gonna do the same. Go to the bathroom, I mean. Be back in a minute, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, sipping the last of his milkshake, deciding to do some people watching.

After several minutes of observing a mother and her newborn, his eyes flickered towards the door.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," he whispered sharply to himself.

Stood, six feet high, dressed immaculately in what Kurt immediately noticed was Calvin Klein attire, was the very last person he wanted to see.

Ironically, it was also the person he wanted to see the most.

Kurt held in a breath, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, praying that Sebastian wouldn't notice that he was there.

"Kurt!"

Reluctantly, Kurt looked up from his empty glass. "Sebastian. I didn't expect to see you here."

Sebastian swallowed heavily, sighing. "I don't usually come in here. I wanted to scope out somewhere new."

Kurt folded his arms, clearly not believing him. "Were you following me?" He snapped icily. He wasn't sure how he was going to react upon seeing Sebastian again, whether he would want him back or remember the reasons why they broke up.

Sebastian held up his hands. "No, I wasn't. I promise. You wanted space from me and I've given you that. Even though it's been nothing but difficult to be away from you."

"Sebastian…"

"I'm not trying to start a pity party, Kurt. I'm just saying that I hope you know this hasn't been easy. I didn't want you to think that I'd just moved on without a second thought."

"My friends are here," Kurt said, deflecting. "They're in the bathroom."

"I probably shouldn't be here when they get back. It was great to see you. C-Can…we have coffee sometime? To catch up?"

Kurt still found it odd to see Sebastian Smythe nervous around him. The usually confident, swaggering man was reduced to stammering and trembling and he could never understand why. He got nervous around Sebastian, of course he did. But Sebastian was _Sebastian_ and Kurt was _Kurt._ That alone was explanation enough.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand."

Kurt bit his lip. He sorely missed Sebastian in his life, but he had to focus on why he left. His own safety. He couldn't get tangled up in something like that again. "I don't know, Bas."

Kurt pretended to ignore the glimmering smile on Sebastian's face upon hearing the nickname.

Of course, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. Sebastian smiling was…quite unlike anything he had ever seen in person.

"Maybe. Did you delete my number?"

Sebastian shook his head vehemently.

Kurt stood up, tucking his chair under the table neatly. As he walked around the table, he put his hand on Sebastian's arm. "Call me in a few days? I just need time to process."

"Whatever you need. I'll give you a call on Saturday, then?"

"Sure, yeah, okay."

Sebastian nodded happily. "Okay, great! Kurt, it was really nice to see you. I've…really missed you."

Kurt bowed his head. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, as though ashamed to say it.

When he looked up again, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **That Evening**

Kurt sat against the wall, staring lifelessly out of the window. His phone was nestled in between his hand and his chest. He didn't know exactly why, though. It wasn't like he expected Sebastian to call that very same day. He knew that Sebastian would respect his wish to wait a few days before contacting him. Sebastian may have been entitled and snippy, but he was definitely respectful and kind.

"What's gotten into you today?" Santana called from the other side of the room. Adam was out on a date, leaving he and Santana alone in the loft, about to marathon more _Bones_. Santana was preparing the popcorn and Kurt…well, Kurt had gotten distracted when going into his room to retrieve the boxset. Propped up on his window ledge was a small frame with a picture of he and Sebastian inside it that he had hidden from his friends for fear of being scolded about the benefits of closure.

"Nothing."

"Kurt, you're one hell of an actor, but not when you're playing yourself. And plus, nothing gets past Auntie Tana and her Mexican third eye."

Kurt sighed. It was true. He knew that he would have to tell Santana the whole truth at some point. It was better to come clean now, rather than wait until Sebastian came to the door for her to find out.

"I saw him today."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Wait, when? Adam and I have been with you all day! You wouldn't have had time to—."

"When you were in the bathroom. He came into the diner and we…we talked."

"About?" Santana asked, the tone in her voice almost scared to hear the answer.

"He wants to see me sometime. To catch up."

"And let me guess, you agreed?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "I asked him for a few days to think about it."

No matter how unhappy Santana was with the situation, she would never be able to stop Kurt from seeing Sebastian. She had tried with Blaine and that hadn't worked, this time would be no different. "Kurt, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you broke it off for a reason."

"I don't know. I mean, sure, the whole situation is really fucked up, but I miss him, San. I've missed him for three months.

"Seeing him today…it really opened my eyes to how much I still care about him. This morning, I didn't even want to hear his name but, now, it's all I can think about."

"And, this catch up doesn't mean that you're going to get back together, remember? It's just a meet up," Santana pointed out.

Kurt frowned at her. "Why are you giving me reasons to go? Don't you hate Sebastian?"

Santana shrugged. "That's neither here nor there. Look, you and Adam are the only people I've got in this fucked up world. If there's a chance of you being happy, I obviously want you to take it. But, let me tell you, if he puts you in danger one more time, I'm going to go _all_ Lima Heights!"

Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in. "Thank you. I think this is going to be good for me. I'm not going to let him put me in those kinds of positions again."

"If you want, I could think up a few positions he could put you in instead…"

Kurt pulled away, slapping her arm playfully. "Of course your mind is in the gutter."

"Who would I be if it wasn't?"

"That's true. So it's decided. I'm going to wait for Sebastian to call me and then we'll go out for coffee and talk things over. That's my plan. For sure."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Call him right now. I know you're dying to."

Kurt grinned. "Am I that obvious?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can practically smell your desperation and it's making me nauseous."

"Well that might just be the overbearing stench of your perfume."

She gaped. "The lady at the store said it would attract girls! A girl's gotta eat, Kurt."

"That's gross and I want no more of this conversation."

Santana walked after him. "What? You mean you _don't_ want to hear anything further about my eating habits?"

"We're not friends," Kurt yelled, clapping his hands over his ears and singing a tune over Santana's voice.

As Santana laughed and went back to the popcorn, Kurt tapped his phone idly against his knee. Pushing buttons he knew through muscle memory, he bit his lip.

" _Hi, you've reached Sebastian Smythe. I can't pick up the phone right now, so please leave a message and I might just get back to you."_

Kurt closed his eyes. He detested leaving messages on somebody's voicemail. He had to do it. If he didn't say what he needed to, he would be on edge until Sebastian called him.

"Hey, Bas, it's me. _It's Kurt._ I know I said I wanted some time before you called, but it turns out I don't. I wanted to let you know that I'm free all this weekend if you'd like to meet up at some point. I think we have a few things to discuss. Let me know. Bye."

Kurt ended the message and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Knocking his head gently against the wall, he thought about what he refrained from saying at the end of the call.

 _I still love you, Sebastian._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know, I'm awful for making you all wait! Everything got to be way too much to handle and writing sort of took a backseat. I'm kind of back now though, but it might a while until the next update. I'm starting university in two weeks and there's still so much I need to take care of! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be Kurt and Sebastian's catch up.**


	8. A Lunch

Chapter 7- A Lunch

* * *

Kurt straightened his tie yet again. He didn't quite know why he was looking so formal for a casual lunch with Sebastian, but he thought that he should at least wear his best outfit for what Adam was reluctantly calling a date.

After Santana's supportive words, Kurt hadn't expected Adam to react the complete opposite to his news.

" _I'm meeting Sebastian for lunch this weekend," Kurt said happily, smile fading when Adam's face dropped evidently._

" _You're what?"_

" _Adam, I…"_

" _No, Kurt, this isn't what was supposed to happen. Sebastian put you in danger, don't you see that? You could've been killed! I'm sorry to be the one to rain on the parade here, but I can't stand the thought of you being put in a situation like that ever again. When I picked you up from his manor, bloody and bruised, I felt sick. I was worried that he'd touched you. When I found out that it wasn't him, it was almost worse. Because those guys aren't ones to be messed with. They've been all over the news for killing people and hurting people without a care in the world."_

" _But I'm fine aren't I, Adam? I know not to make such a mistake again! I know what I can and can't handle! Please, I need you to be okay with this!"_

" _Why, Kurt? We both know you're going to do what you want regardless of what I think! Look, I'm sorry for getting so out of sorts about this, but I care about you too much to let something bad happen to you if there's any chance I can dissuade you from going to meet him."_

 _Kurt faltered, touched by Adam's reasoning, but disagreeing. As far as he saw it, Sebastian was_ it _for him and he couldn't let another chance to be with him slip by without trying to hold onto it as tightly as he possibly could. "I'll never stop trying to know him again, Adam."_

" _I know. I can't control what your heart wants as much as you can't. I just can't help but notice the warning signs."_

 _Kurt stepped into Adam's arms, the taller man wrapping them around the small frame in front of him. "I know what I'm doing, Adam, I know I do. I won't let myself be put in danger ever again. I'll keep things under the radar as much as I can."_

 _Adam nodded. "Though will you promise me that you'll leave him if there's any chance of you being put in danger?"_

 _Kurt nodded. "I will. It's not going to be like last time, I promise."_

"Kurt, are you ready yet?" Santana drawled, tired of Kurt taking hours to get ready. Surely she understood how nervous he was. "He already likes you, you don't even have to impress him a second time! Anyway, I thought that this wasn't even a date?"

Kurt clucked, finally satisfied with the strength and placement of his knotted tie. "It's not a date, that doesn't mean I can't look nice! What do I always say?"

Santana smirked. "It's not a good time unless there's cock?"

Kurt waved her away. "Okay, that was _one_ time and I was hammered. What else do I always say?"

Santana and Adam chorused the same catchphrase at the same time. "Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion."

Kurt nodded, pleased with their memory and delivery of the line. "You both should remember that, lest you leave the loft looking with blind hitchhikers."

"So you're telling me that there's no section in Vogue for blind hitchhikers? I'm thoroughly disappointed at their lack of diversity," Adam quipped slickly.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "I hate you both. So I'm finally done, how do I look?"

Santana nodded. "Passable."

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, you look okay at a push."

Kurt glared. "My earlier proclamation still stands. Now tell me I look hot before I go."

Adam's face relaxed and he smiled. "You look amazing."

Santana smirked. "Marlon Brando's gonna want to jump you the moment you walk in."

Kurt cocked his head. "Hey, I told you, it's not a date! We're just...friends, catching up."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, repeat that phrase when you get back and see how applicable it is."

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "You're both unsupportive and I hate you. I'll call when I'm on my way home."

* * *

When Kurt got to the diner, Sebastian was already there. _Always punctual_ , Kurt thought briefly before he opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, he took his seat. Sebastian was wearing his usual Armani suit and Kurt's nostalgia for the days gone by only grew with every second that ticked by. It was like that first day all over again.

"Hey! You look great. I'm surprised you came, actually."

Kurt smiled, settling into his seat. "You expected me not to?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Part of me thought that one of your friends would change your mind. I was going to give it an hour and then I was going to leave. I'm really glad you showed up."

Kurt glanced down at his shoes before nodding. "I'm glad you asked me."

"Kurt, I-."

"Bas, I was-."

They spoke at the same time, the subsequent laughs synchronising.

"You go," Sebastian offered.

"I've really missed you these past few months. It's been really hard to be away from you."

"Have you ever tried being away from you, Kurt? It's torture. I've done nothing but feel so guilty for everything that happened. I just thought...I thought you'd always be safe and I failed on my promise."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, flashes of that day filling his mind. "Sebastian, that's water under the bridge. It was hard at first, because I thought that being away from you was best for me. I was wrong about that. Sure, I was safe, but you weren't around."

Sebastian stared past Kurt's head out of the window. "Was I wrong to ask you here today?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Your safety is the most important thing to me, Kurt. I hate myself for them hurting you last time. The more you're around me, the more you're in danger. I can't be the one to actively put you in situations like that."

"If it's my choice, then why would you feel guilty?"

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "Without me, you wouldn't be exposed to things like that. I allowed my family's grievances to get in the way of us and hurt you. That is something that I swore wouldn't happen and I failed."

"Will you stop saying that?" Kurt asked. "You didn't fail, you had no control over the situation. I never blamed you, Sebastian, not once. It was _not your fault_. It wasn't my fault, it was _their_ fault. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore for this."

Sebastian lips slowly quirked into a sad smile. "Thanks, Kurt. That means quite a lot to me that you think that. I ordered you a hot chocolate with a shot of vanilla. You still like that, right?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "You remember."

Sebastian frowned. "Of course I do. Kurt, I don't think I'll ever forget anything you've ever said to me. You have a way about you that—."

Kurt put up a hand. "You have no idea how much I want to hear these words. I mean, I've wanted nothing else for three months. But I just think that we should start slow."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand. I don't think I can, but for you I can try."

"I appreciate that. I mean, we have a lot to learn about each other and what's happened over these past few months. Right?"

Sebastian nodded. "I haven't done all that much, but I imagine you've been taking NYADA by storm."

Kurt smiled. "Well thanks to you I've had more time to practice and rehearse. Quitting my job helped me focus on what I really wanted. I realised just how close I am to fulfilling my dream and the thought of that excites me every day."

Sebastian's head was supported by a hand, elbow firmly on the table. "I love when you talk about Broadway and your dreams. I've never seen somebody so passionate before. I've missed you."

Kurt smirked. "You were right, you really can't start slow, can you?"

Sebastian groaned. "I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd get the chance to have lunch with you again. Now that I am I just want to take you away from everything and be with you all the time, to make up for these past few months and the mistake I made."

Kurt bit his lip. "I want this. Every bone in my body is probably telling me that I shouldn't, but I can't help that I do. I love you, Sebastian and nothing has changed about that since I left the manor. Can we, just, start again?

"You have no idea how much I want that," Sebastian beamed, putting a hand atop Kurt's.

"But I can't go back to the manor. I know that was part of our original deal, but it's just something I can't do."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I actually forgot about the deal. Consider it null. I would never make you go back there, Kurt. Hell, if it meant I got to be with you, _I'd_ never go back there."

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

Sebastian frowned. "I don't think you have to." He nodded to himself. "It's decided. I'm going to get my own place. Move out of the manor. I have enough money to keep myself afloat for a considerable amount of time. I'll get an apartment somewhere and you can come over all the time."

Kurt smiled, seeing Sebastian's plans take shape in his mind. His own space, no danger, independence. It was what somebody like Sebastian needed. "Sounds like you've wanted this for a while."

"I just didn't know it until now. I guess I have you to thank for that. As I do for a lot of things."

Kurt stared deeply into Sebastian's eyes. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"So…we're really doing this? Trying this whole thing again?"

"If you remember, it wasn't us that fucked it up. This is going to work, Bas, I just know it. I don't have to miss you anymore."

Sebastian impulsively leaned across the table and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Uh, I didn't know how slow you meant, but…I mean, if that's too fast or that's not okay…"

"Bas, that's okay. In fact, that was perfect. You don't have to tiptoe around."

Sebastian nodded. "So it's just us. You and me, making an actual go of this."

Kurt nodded. "This can work."

Sebastian nodded on the outside, but his insides were freaking out. Sure, he had Kurt back in his life and that was more than he could have hoped for. But every single day he hated himself even more for hurting Kurt in the first place, even if he only put him in the situation that caused it. Would he be able to keep Kurt safe in the future? He needed to be or else it would destroy him.

"I hope so."


End file.
